


When Skies Are Grey

by RiverFlynn7



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Oneshot, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverFlynn7/pseuds/RiverFlynn7
Summary: A glimpse into a tender moment between Waverly and Nicole in which they both find a way to lift each other's spirits, as they always do, from the quiet sadness that tends to settle over the Homestead.





	When Skies Are Grey

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second contribution to the WayHaught fanfic community. Please let me know in the comments if I made you smile, laugh, say "awww", roll your eyes, throw your phone, or all of the above.
> 
> Set between season 2 and 3.
> 
> Much love,  
> Cian

Waverly stands at the window, hands resting on the sill and her forehead pressed to the glass pane. She’s been glum all morning, watching the dreary grey sky dump sheets of snow on the fields surrounding the Homestead. Winter is technically over, but it will be late into the spring season before we see the last of the snowfall. The big thaw is still a few months away, and the many months before now, whole world covered in snow, has become emotionally draining.

“Why does it have to be so grey?” I hear her whisper to herself, her warm breath fogging up the glass against the cold. Louder now, she says, “I miss the color green… and birds. I miss grass and birds and wildflowers and sunshine.”

Stepping up behind her, I frame Waverly with my arms, hands resting on either side of hers on the window sill. I lean my body against hers, feeling her push back into me, closing the space between us. The warmth of my embrace immediately soothes her. I can tell in the way her muscles seem to relax almost instantly at the contact. With a slow hand, I brush her hair away from her neck and up over her right shoulder, placing small kisses to her left shoulder, taking my time in leaving an affectionate trail up her neck, until I can whisper directly into her ear.

“I don’t see grey at all.” I say to her, and she cocks her head to glance back at me curiously over her shoulder.

“No?” she asks, “Then what do you see? It all looks grey to me.”

“I see golden light, pouring into the room, warming all the cold corners.”

“How?” she scoffs, and I can literally feel her roll her eyes, but she glances around the room regardless, as if maybe I am witness to something she’s missed.

“Simple… You just have to find the source.” I say, nuzzling my nose just behind her ear.

After a short pause, she takes the bait. “And where is all this ‘golden light’ coming from?”

“You.” I whisper.

“Don’t be silly, Nic. I’m not in the mood.” I feel her body tense against me, as if waiting for the punchline of some joke she’s unknowingly the butt of.

“I’m not being silly. I mean it,” I reassure, placing another gentle, comforting kiss to the soft skin of her delicate neck.

When she continues staring out the window at the constant flurry of snow, I wrap my arms around her waist, drawing her impossibly closer, and begin to sing, barely above a whisper.

 _“You are my sunshine…”_ I press a gentle kiss to her temple.

 _“...my only sunshine.”_ My next kiss lands just where her jawline meets her neck. 

_“You make me happy…”_ A smile spreads across my lips as they caress the sensitive spot just behind her ear. 

_“...when skies are grey.”_ I drag my teeth slowly over the muscle at the side of her neck, and feel her shiver.

 _“You’ll never know, dear…”_ She leans back into me as I kiss the slope of her shoulder. 

_“...how much I love you…”_ I feel more than hear her gasp, and she turns in my arms, away from the gloom of the world outside, and hazel eyes lock on mine. 

_“So please don’t take…”_ Her fingers snake up my shoulders and into my hair. 

_“...my sunshine…”_ She leans in, brushing her parted lips to the smirk on my own. 

_“...away.”_ I finish, whispering the final word into her mouth before capturing it with my own in a searing kiss.

When I pull away, leaving both of us breathless, she simply stares at me with a slight look of confusion.

Feeling self-conscious under her gaze, I ask, “What is it?”

“Did you just… say that you love me?”

“Is that really such a surprise?” I smirk in attempt to hide my nervousness. 

I hadn’t exactly planned for this song, a simple children’s melody, to come across as some bold confession of love, but I wouldn’t deny that it was true. I’ve said those three words nearly half a dozen times by now, since our fallout over Waverly’s DNA test results. I was stupid to say them for the first time in rebuttal to her feeling of betrayal, though it didn’t make them any less valid in my heart. Three voicemails and a speech from death’s very doorstep in a cold hospital room didn’t prove the best setting for such words, either.

Each time, they became more honest, more pure, but each time, unreturned. I’ve waited patiently, swallowed down the fear that my feelings may never be fully reciprocated, and given Waverly the space and patience to come to her own conclusions about me, about us, in her own time. The waiting never really stops aching, longing to hear the words from her lips, but I will never give up on her. So I stand here, Waverly in my arms, once again having voiced my affections, and wondering if this time will prove different, afraid that it won’t, but pretending to be unaffected.

“I… I don’t know. I guess I just didn’t expect it. We haven’t actually said it since…” She drops her gaze, unsure, as the memory Alice being flown away hangs between us. “You don’t think it’s too soon?” Her last words come out as a whisper, uncertain but almost… hopeful.

I crook a finger beneath her chin, tipping it to bring her eyes back to mine. “I think they should be spoken now more than ever…” I begin to reply, but pause, suddenly feeling as if I might have made her uncomfortable. A slight panic rises in my chest and I stammer out, “D-do you?”

“No,” she says breathlessly, and I can see the lines of her face soften as she pulls me in for another kiss. It's not exactly what I long to hear, but it's a step in the right direction.

I feel her arms tighten around my shoulders, pressing herself into me as if I were a lifeline. When we finally part again, panting, I catch her gaze, looking directly into her bright hazel eyes.

“I love you,” I say, voice more steady than it feels, nuzzling the tip of my nose up the bridge of hers and back down until our foreheads meet.

Lips so close to mine that we breathe the same air, Waverly's fingers thread through the auburn curls at the back of my neck as she whispers against my lips, a quiet confession. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm just a fan, here to read all your wonderful fics, too, so I hope to hear from you and nerd out about our favorite ship.
> 
> Come shout at me on:  
> Instagram: @riverflynn7  
> Snapchat: riverflynn7  
> Tumblr: riverflynn7  
> Twitter: @riverflynn7
> 
> If you liked this oneshot, check out my other WayHaught fic, Scars Healed Over:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749483/chapters/31595295


End file.
